50 Nobleshipping Prompts (Hiatus)
by Icy Seabastial
Summary: 50 prompts about a new ship i created! Contains yaoi, some swearing, mature content (only in one chapter), lots of fluff. Ratings are K through M, though the M rating will apply to only one chapter and the rest will be K through T. THIS STORY IS NOW ON HIATUS (sadly due to lost motivation. I do apologize T T)
1. First Meeting

**Hey y'all! Welcome to 50 Nobleshipping One-Shots! This is a series of one-shots based on writing prompts I gave myself. The ship, Nobleshipping, is a ship I created myself that contains two characters I think deserve more love. You'll see who in a minute ;3. Anyways, hope you enjoy! (and yes, I am writing these at the same time as I'm writing Mating Season XD). Ratings will be listed in the AN at the beginning of each chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and all of it's characters belong to Takahashi Kazuki-sama. I only own the prompts and the one-shots.**

**Prompt #1: First Meeting. Rating: K.**

"This is not a good idea Timeaus! What if we're spotted!?" questioned a knight in red armor, his honey-colored eyes wide. "Nonsense Hermos!The humans can't see us unless we let them, which isn't going to happen..." said Timeaus, a knight in teal armor with violet eyes, though one of them was sealed shut due to a scar that was over it. "What do you think Critias?" he asked, turning towards the third knight with them, this one wearing blue and watching them with his lapis eyes.

"I think this is stupid and we have no business being in the human realm..." Critias said, turning and walking away from his fellow knights. Timeaus and Hermos frowned as he left, looking at each other. Critias had never been one for exploring, preferring to stay in one place. The only reason he had come along was to keep an eye on the other two knights, which at the moment was not necessary. The blonde sighed as he walked, looking around the forest they were in.

He froze as he heard voices nearby, raising an eyebrow at the unusual accents these voices had. "Leon, vhy are ve here!? You know how much I hate forests!" said one of the voices, obviously male from the pitch and tone. "Come on Big Brother! You promised to come on the nature walk with me! You can't back out now!" said the other voice, this one also male albeit younger sounding. "Hmph! I am getting dirt all over my clothes, and I zhink I just stepped in somezhing..."

At that moment a figure fell through the bushes with a yelp of surprise, obviously having been trying to lean on them. Critias reacted quickly and caught the figure from behind before they hit the ground. "Are you alright?" he asked, making sure the person wasn't injured. The other male quickly looked up at him and the knight felt his breath catch in his throat as his lapis eyes met a pair of stunning aqua ones.

Critias had never seen such a beautiful person before in his life. The other male was pale, though not so much to be thought of as sickly. He had long waist-length amaranth pink hair that surprisingly complimented his eyes (to Critias anyways). This male was wearing an orchid colored dress shirt and black dress pants, black leather dress shoes on his feet and obviously not the kind of attire one would normally wear out in the forest.

The other male was staring up at him wide-eyed, as it wasn't everyday you encountered a legitimate knight wearing sapphire colored armor. "Who... are you?" asked the male, allowing the knight to properly help him stand. "I am Critias... and you are?" Critias asked, looking over the other male. Before he could speak however the other voice called out to him. "Zigfried! Big Brother, are you ok!?" asked the voice, worry evident in it.

"I-I'm fine Leon! N-No need to vorry!" Zigfried called out, quickly looking in the direction he came from before turning back to Critias. "Zigfried? No doubt derived from Siegfried, a character of the opera Der Ring des Nibelungen... and from your attire, I am guessing you are a noble of this era... am I correct?" stated Critias, once more looking over the male before him. Zigfried nodded, for once at a loss for words. Critias smiled and bowed. "Well, it is a pleasure to meet one such as yourself..."

Zigfried tried to respond, quickly turning when he and Critias heard someone trying to approach from the direction the German came from. "I must go... I cannot allow more humans to see me... Perhaps we shall meet again, my lord..." Critias said, gently taking Zigfried's hand and kissing the back of it. Zigfried blushed and tried to call out to the knight as he left, but to no avail as Critias quickly vanished amongst the trees despite his armor.

Leon, a boy with maroon hair and hazel eyes, managed to break through the bushes. "There you are! Are you alright!?" he asked, quickly checking over his older brother for cuts or bruises. Zigfried playfully ruffled the younger male's hair. "Leon, I said I'm fine... Zhere's no need for you to vorry..." said Zigfried, chuckling. "Hmm... still, I think it's best with we go back home and get you checked over, just to be safe..." Leon said, grabbing his brother's hand.

Zigfried looked around once more as his brother led him back the direction they came. A small smile graced his face as his thoughts went to the knight he had met, silently hoping they would meet again.

**WOOT! The Nobleshipping ship has set sail! All aboard!**

**Please R&R!**

**Until next time, Icy is out!**


	2. Spring

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to 50 Noblshipping One-Shots! GAH! I can't get over how cute this ship is! This has already become my secondary OTP (my first is Scornshipping)! XD anyways, I wonder just how many cute scenarios I can put everyone's favorite German duelist and dragon knight into. Guess we're about to find out!**

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and all of it's characters belong to Takahashi Kazuki-sama. I only own the prompts and the one-shots.**

**Prompt #2: Spring. Rating: K.**

Critias looked around the large garden, taking in all of the colors. It was spring, the time of year nature had new life breathed into it. The evidence was all over the garden with flowers of every color imaginable in bloom, though purple and pink were the most abundant. Birds were singing and butterflies joined bees in visiting each blossom. The knight turned his attention to the other figure in the garden, smiling as he watched them tend to a large pink rosebush.

"Ah, I just love spring! Zhe veather is perfect and zhe flowers are lovely as ever!" said Zigfried, standing and stretching as he finished tending to the rosebush. He brushed some loose dirt off of his periwinkle dress shirt and laughed when Critias suddenly hugged him from behind. "Yes, but the flowers don't compare to how lovely you are..." the knight said, nuzzling the German. "Critias, liebe, you're making me blush!" said Zigfried, smiling.

He took the knight's hand and led him to another part of the garden, where a picnic had been set up. Critias smiled and sat down with the German, nuzzling him. Zigfried chuckled as he opened the picnic basket and began pulling out food. "you know, you von't be able to vear zhat sveater for much longer Critias... it'll be summer soon..." said the pink-haired male, gesturing to the black turtleneck sweater the blonde was wearing.

"We'll worry about that later... for now, let's enjoy our picnic..." Critias answered, opening the bottle of champagne they had and pouring some into his and Zigfried's glasses. Zigfried smiled and nodded, snuggling up to his knight. Critias wrapped an arm around him and nuzzled his amaranth pink hair, taking in his scent. The lapis-eyed knight looked up at the apple tree they were under, watching the blossoms as a light breeze blew through them.

One of the blossoms blew off and fluttered down, landing softly on the picnic blanket. Critias gently picked it up and proceeded to place it in Zigfried's hair. "Perfect..." he said, purring lightly. Zigfried chuckled and kissed him. "Ich liebe dich~*..." he said, smiling. "I love you too, my lord~..." said Critias, hugging him close. Critias had always liked spring because it meant warm weather was coming, and ever since he had met Zigfried he had one more reason to love it even more.

**Short, I know, but honestly a chapter doesn't have to be long to get the feelings it conveys out there. I just think this was a sweet chapter, don't you?**

*** ich liebe dich- German for "I love you" according to the translator I use.**

**Please R&R!**

**Until next time, Icy is out!**


	3. Summer

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to 50 Nobleshipping One-Shots! I might end up finishing this set of one-shots before I finish Mating Season as these are short and sweet while that's a literal story XD. Anyways, onto the next prompt!**

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and all of it's characters belong to Takahashi Kazuki-sama. I only own the prompts and the one-shots.**

**Prompt #3: Summer. Rating: K (many of these might end up being K or K+)**

"Is that all you've got Critias!?" shouted Hermos, grinning. The brunette and Timeaus had decided to join Critias and the Von Schroeder brothers in going to the beach, the Kaibas also coming along (Kaiba only agreed because Mokuba and Leon were friends). Currently, the three knights and Leon were playing volleyball, with Mokuba keeping score. Critias growled as he launched the ball in the air and spiked it over the net, barely missing Hermos with it.

"Critias and Leon have three points!" said Mokuba, grinning. Critias smirked at his fellow knights, all three of them having ditched their armor for swimshorts and tanktops in their respective colors. "It's not over yet!" shouted Timeaus, picking up the ball. Off to the side watching them was Zigfried, who was in a plum purple tanktop and pair of swimshorts, and Kaiba, who was wearing white swimshorts and a black T-shirt. Zigfried glanced over and sighed, sitting up and pushing his ruby red sunglasses down slightly.

"Must you be on zhat zhing vhile here? It's summer! Take a vacation!" said the German, glancing at the laptop in the brunette's lap. "Unlike you, I don't have the time for vacations..." said Kaiba coldly, not bothering to look at his fellow CEO. "Nonsense! Everyone has time for a vacation!" the pink-haired male said, quickly grabbing the laptop from Kaiba. "HEY!" said the sapphire-eyed male, glaring as the German saved his progress and closed the laptop before putting it away in a nearby bag.

"You can have it back vhen it's time to leave... for now, enjoy zhe summer veazher!" Zigfried stated, smirking as he put his sunglasses back up and laid back down on his beach towel. "And do get out from under zhat umbrella, Herr Kaiba... You're so pale it's a vonder nobody zhinks you're a ghost!" he added, gesturing to the dark blue beach umbrella the elder Kaiba brother had brought with him. "I would rather drink sea water..." the brunette snapped back, crossing his arms.

Zigfried rolled his eyes as he sat up again. "Don't be like zhat..." he slightly reprimanded, leaning over and grabbing a picnic basket they had brought with them. "Leon! Critias! You and the ozhers come back over! It's time for lunch!" he shouted, smiling as the five of them ran over. Critias quickly nudged his way onto the beach towel with Zigfried and quickly kissed the aqua-eyed male. Kaiba rolled his eyes at the action.

"I thought we had a no PDA rule..." he said, sneering slightly. "YOU had a no PDA rule... the rest of us didn't..." said Mokuba, him and Leon snickering. Kaiba made a "hnn" sound as Zigfried dug through the picnic basket and handed out the sandwiches and drinks. As everyone ate Critias wrapped an arm around Zigfried and pulled him close, earning a slight glare from the other male. "You're covered in sand and sweat! You're definitely taking a shower vhen ve get home!" the German said, earning a laugh from the blonde knight. "Yes dear..." he said, nuzzling Zigfired.

**XDXD Why can I just see the interaction between Kaiba and Zigfried actually happening?**

**Please R&R!**

**Until next time, Icy is out!**


	4. Autumn

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to 50 Nobleshipping One-Shots! Yeah, most of these will end up being K rating. I looked over my prompts that I gave myself and just now noticed that the majority of them will just lead to fluffy fluff XDXD. Oh well, you can never have too much fluff in your life, now can you? :3**

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and all of it's characters belong to Takahashi Kazuki-sama. I only own the prompts and the one-shots.**

**Prompt #4: Autumn. Rating: K**

Critias looked around as he and Zigfried walked through a park that was close to the Von Schroeder estate. The leaves on the trees had turned from green to varying shades of gold, red, and orange, with some of the browner ones crunching under their feet as they walked. There was no autumn in Atlantis, so Critias had been taken aback when he first saw the leaves changing colors. Zigfried and Leon had quickly explained to him was autumn was, making the explanation as easy to follow for him as possible.

He glanced over at Zigfried, who seemed to be enjoying the walk. The brothers had gotten the blonde some fall and winter clothing, with the knight currently wearing a navy blue jacket over his black sweater and a steel blue scarf. He couldn't help but smile as his attire greatly contrasted his boyfriend's, which consisted of a bright rose pink jacket and garnet red scarf. Zigfried suddenly gasped excitedly, his eyes seeming to light up.

Critias followed his gaze and saw a food stall, the vendor selling some strange food to another couple. "Critias, he's selling Geschlupfter Apfelkuchen!" said the German excitedly, grabbing the blonde's hand and leading him over to the stall. At first Critias was confused, but as soon as they reached the stall Critias realized that the items the vendor was selling were actually small cake-like treats that appeared to be made from apples.

The vendor smiled and asked them if they would like to purchase a couple of the treats, speaking in German. Zigfried replied in German and smiled as the vendor handed them a couple of the treats, the pink-haired male happily paying for them. Critias smiled as he and Zigfried continued walking, blinking when the aqua-eyed male handed him one of the treats. "Try it liebe! Zhey're delicious!" he said, happily eating his.

The lapis-eyed male looked at the treat carefully, then slowly took a small bite. It wasn't overly sweet, but was sweet enough to be considered a dessert, and it was definitely made from apples. He took another bite and smiled at Zigfried. "It's good..." he said, the German smiling back. They finished the treats and headed back home, Critias growling slightly as a cool breeze blew past. Zigfried chuckled. "Vinter s just around zhe corner..." he said. "Goodie... Cold..." replied the blonde, sighing. He was NOT looking forward to it.

**DONE! Hope y'all enjoyed!**

**Please R&R!**

**Until next time, Icy is out!**


	5. Winter

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to 50 Nobleshipping One-Shots! This chapter fits perfectly for me, considering it's winter time where I live XD. And BRRRR, it's freezing out! I blame the wind XD. Anyone else experiencing winter will definitely connect to this chapter. This chapter will also have part of a little headcanon I have for the three Atlantean knights.**

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and all of it's characters belong to Takahashi Kazuki-sama. I only own the prompts and the one-shots.**

**Prompt #5: Winter. Rating: K**

Critias growled, glaring out the window at the white stuff that fell from the sky outside. He and his fellow knights had never experienced snow before, seeing as Atlantis had been located in a more tropical region. Needless to say, his first experience with it had not gone well as just the sheer cold from Germany's winter itself was enough to nearly put the blonde into a state of shock, Zigfried and Leon having to rush him back inside to get him warmed back up.

Despite having a human appearance, Critias and his fellow knights were only part human. Their other half was dragon, which as a type of reptile sadly meant that the three couldn't regulate their own body temperatures and required outside sources to warm up or cool off. At the moment the blonde was bundled in about 10 thick blankets and seated right in front of the fireplace that was in the main foyer, which was covered in holiday decorations. Another growl left him as he tried desperately to warm back up.

Leon comes over and wraps another blanket around him* "Feeling any better?" he asked, smiling. "Hmm... a little..." Critias replied, thankful that Leon and Zigfried were kind enough to try and help him. It may have also helped that some of the blankets wrapped around him were heated. Zigfried then entered the room with a tray that held three steaming mugs of hot cocoa and a plate of some type of pastry. He smiled as he walked over and sat down with his brother and lover.

"Here ve are you two! Nice fresh hot cocoa and a plate of Bethmännchen*!" he said, handing one of the mugs to Leon. Critias gently reached out and picked up one of the small pastries, sniffing it before slowly eating it. He then grabbed another, liking the taste. "Save some for the rest of us!" said Leon, laughing as he took one. Zigfried chuckled as he took a sip of his hot cocoa, leaning his head on Critias' shoulder.

Critias proceeded to grab the German and pull him into his lap, rewrapping the blankets around the two of them. Zigfried laughed and nuzzled the blonde, who returned the affection and let out a purr. "I feel much warmer now..." the lapis-eyed male said, smiling. "Good... it vould not do for you to be cold..." said the pink-haired male in his lap, chuckling as he kissed Critias. "Fröhliche Weihnachten** Critias..." Zigfried said, snuggling up against the knight. Critias didn't say anything, choosing to respond by purring in content.

If there was one thing he liked about winter, it was cuddling with his love.

**FLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!**

*** "Bethmännchen" is a German pastry made from marzipan, almonds, powdered sugar, rosewater, flour, and eggs. It's a type of cookie that's traditionally made for the Christmas season, so that should give some insight as to when this One-shot takes place.**

**** "Merry Christmas" in German according to the translator I use (Yes, I use Google Translate. Not the best and most reliable, but it's the only one I have access to that's free)**

**Please R&R!**

**Until next time, Icy is out!**


	6. Dance

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to 50 Nobleshipping One-Shots! I've got a few more chapters written up for you guys, but I'm only going to release one at a time. This way, you guys can keep up with the one-shots. Also, remember that these are in no way connected to each other; just simple little prompts I gave myself :3.**

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and all of it's characters belong to Takahashi Kazuki-sama. I only own the prompts and the one-shots.**

**Prompt #6: Dance. Rating: K**

Zigfried was running around, ordering the maids and butlers and other servants to do this and that. Critias stood nearby, watching everything unfold. The Von Schroeders were getting ready to host a big ball, and the pink-haired male was worrying himself sick over the details. The knight walked over and gently grabbed Zigfried by the arm, leading him away. "Relax... everything is going to be perfect... the servants know what they're doing..." said Critias, glancing back at his boyfriend.

"B-But-!" Zigfried sighed, knowing he couldn't argue with the blonde. He let the Atlantean lead him down a hall, blinking when they came into the ballroom. "Critias, liebe, vhat are ve doing in here?" he asked, looking around. Critias smiled. "Helping you relax..." he said, walking over to the record player in the room. He picked up one of the nearby records and put it on the player, putting the needle on it.

He then walked back over and bowed as music started playing. "May I have this dance?" he asked, taking Zigfried's hand. The German couldn't help but smile and laugh slightly. "You may..." he answered, allowing the knight to pull him close as they began to dance to the music. Critias twirled the aqua-eyed male as they danced, smiling as Zigfried was finally relaxing. Zigfried allowed the knight to lead as they danced around the ballroom in a waltz, smiling and enjoying every minute of it.

Soon they slowed until they were just swaying to the music in the middle of the room, holding each other. "Zhank you liebe... I feel like all of zhe stress I had has just melted avay..." said Zigfried, looking up into the lapis eyes of the blonde. "Any time... just, next time there's a ball or some other event, don't try to take it all on by yourself, ok?" said Critias, smiling. Zigfried nodded and kissed his cheek, laying his head on the taller male's chest as they continued swaying to the music.

**AWWWWWWWWW~! So cute! Also short and sweet :3**

**Please R&R!**

**Until next time, Icy is out!**


	7. Storms

**Hey y'all! Here's another one of my pre-written Nobleshipping chapters! This one is gonna be super cute! Hope y'all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and all of it's characters belong to Takahashi Kazuki-sama. I only own the prompts and the one-shots.**

**Prompt #7: Storms. Rating: K**

Zigfried snapped awake at a loud boom of thunder outside, groaning and pulling his pillow over his head. "Not anozher storm..." he said, sighing. He never told anyone but Leon, but Zigfried hated storms; he was TERRIFIED of them. He flinched at another boom of thunder, then sighed again and slowly got up. He grabbed his pillow and carefully left his room, glancing outside at the heavy rain. He looked both ways down the hall, then turned left and slowly made his way down it.

He was very careful not to make any noise, fearing even the tiniest creak would wake his father no matter how far away their rooms were from each other. He turned down another hallway, nearly jumping two feet off the ground at a large flash of lightning and boom of thunder. He managed to keep from crying out in fear and quickened his pace slightly, looking for his destination. After turning another corner he saw it and rushed to it.

He carefully opened the door to the guest room and entered, shutting the door behind him. He then slowly made his way over to the bed and looked down at it's occupant. "C-Critias?" he whispered, reaching out and gently shaking the knight. The blonde groaned and stirred, turning over. Opening his eyes at another shake, he looked up at the aqua-eyed male. "Zigfried? Do you know what time it is?" the knight asked, though because of who it was that woke him the question came out gentle instead of harsh like it normally would've been.

Zigfried went to answer, only to squeak in fright at an especially loud clap of thunder and hug his pillow tightly to his chest. Critias couldn't help but give a small smile and moved over, making room for the pink-haired male. The German shot him a grateful look and quickly climbed under the covers with him, snuggling as close as he could to the lapis-eyed male. Critias wrapped his arms tightly around the ever so slightly shorter male, hugging him close.

"Safe now?" he asked, chuckling slightly. Zigfried nodded, burying his face in the blonde's chest. Critias nuzzled Zigfried's hair and smiled when he saw the German fall asleep several minutes later. "Good night, my rose..." he said quietly, falling back asleep himself.

**There it is! Though, I think some of these ended up more like drabbles than actual one-shots... should I add "Drabbles" into the title? I don't know. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the fluff!**

**Please R&R!**

**Until next time, Icy is out!**


	8. Siblings

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to 50 Nobleshipping One-Shots! Sorry for the delay in uploading! With work and then with New Year's I decided a bit of a break was in order, and I'll probably do more breaks to keep myself from over stressing. Happy New Year's everyone! Hopefully your New year's was good and hopefully the new year will be better than last year.**

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and all of it's characters belong to Takahashi Kazuki-sama. I only own the prompts and the one-shots.**

**Prompt #8: Siblings. Rating: K**

Critias watched as Leon was dueling with Kaiba's brother Mokuba. Unlike their older brothers, the two were clearly having fun while dueling and didn't seem to care about winning or losing. Nearby were Zigfried and Kaiba themselves, ignoring each other as the brunette typed on his laptop and the German read a book. Critias couldn't help but chuckle slightly, as it was hard to believe the younger males were at all related to their brothers.

Mokuba sighed as Leon played a card. "And I lost..." he said. "That was fun!" said Leon, smiling. Mokuba nodded, then his stomach growled. "Seto, Leon and I are going to go get something to eat!" he informed his brother, who nodded. "Just be careful, alright?" he said, not looking up from his laptop. Mokuba nodded as he and Leon ran inside. Critias followed them to keep an eye on them.

"So, what should we make to eat?" asked Leon, opening one of the cupboards. "Dunno... maybe we can make a couple of sandwiches or something..." suggested Mokuba, helping Leon look. "Good idea!" the hazel-eyed male said, grabbing some bread from the cupboard. Mokuba opened the fridge and grabbed several things to make the sandwiches with. After setting everything on the counter Critias came over and smiled.

"Here's an idea: why don't we make enough for everyone? It's close to lunch after all..." he suggested, taking note of the smiles that appeared on the two younger males' faces. "Yeah! Let's make some for Seto and Zigfried too!" said Mokuba, grinning. Critias smiled and began helping them make sandwiches. After a couple of minutes Leon decided to speak up. "Hey Critias? Do you have any siblings?" he asked, looking up at the blonde.

Critias paused slightly. True, he was blood related to them, but he smiled as he did consider his fellow knights brothers. "You could say that... Timeaus, Hermos, and I may not be related by blood, but it takes more than blood to be family... If I remember correctly, there was a time back when we were merely knights-in-training where Hermos got himself stuck in a tree..." he laughed, proceeding to tell the two younger males about how he and Timeaus had to rescue Hermos after a dog chased the brunette into a tree.

Soon the sandwiches were finished and the three took them, as well as some glasses of lemonade, out to the other two. Zigfried looked up and smiled, putting his book down and kissing Critias' cheek as the knight set the sandwich tray on the table. "Zhank you liebe..." he said, Kaiba rolling his eyes as he finally put aside his laptop. "Seto, Critias told us a story about how Hermos got stuck in a tree!" said Mokuba as he sat down.

"Did he now?" asked the sapphire-eyed male, taking a glass of lemonade. "Yeah! And it made me remember when we were younger and you got trapped on the orphanage playground because of a stray dog!" the raven-haired male said, making the older male nearly choke. "That dog had rabies! Of course I wasn't going to go near it!" he said, earning laughter from the others. They then all began sharing stories, enjoying the time with their brothers and, in Critias' case, extended family.

**DONE! Hope y'all enjoyed!**

**Please R&R!**

**Until next time, Icy is out!**


	9. Flowers

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to 50 Nobleshipping One-Shots! Sorry for the delay in this chapter. Recently got into the series Hazbin Hotel and have been watching a ton of animations and stuff on it (planning to write Hazbin fanfics soon!). Also been busy at my work, so yeah. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and all of it's characters belong to Takahashi Kazuki-sama. I only own the prompts and the one-shots.**

**Prompt #9: Flowers. Rating: K**

Zigfried blinked, Once, twice, three times. He couldn't help but stare at the large bouquet of pink roses on his desk. Slowly, he walked over and gently picked them up, looking them over. They were thornless (thankfully) and were about the same shade of pink as his hair. Wrapped around them was a pink ribbon to keep them together. The German looked over them to see if there was a card, but he found none.

He had a sneaking suspicion about who had left them for him, but he decided not to confront the person about it just yet. He simply smiled and put the roses in a vase on a nearby table, then sat down at his desk to begin working. He glanced over at the roses and chuckled. Returning to his work he failed to notice a pair of lapis eyes watching him from the doorway, a smile on their owner's face.

About an hour later the pink-haired male walks into the kitchen to find a wreath of forget-me-nots. Zigfried blinked and slowly picked it up, examining it. "Now vhat is zhis?" he asked himself, smiling softly. Zigfried had studied flowers and the meanings behind them, and he knew full well that forget-me-nots represented true love. He chuckled and gently hung the wreath on one of the doors, then proceeded to make himself some tea.

He turned and left the kitchen with his tea, unaware that he was being followed. He decided to head outside to the gardens for some fresh air. He hummed as he walked, then froze t he minute he opened the doors as a single red tulip was held out to him. He laughed. "Critias, liebe, vhat's vizh all of zhe flowers!?" he asked, chuckling as he took the tulip from the knight. Critias smiled back.

"What, I can't give my boyfriend flowers to show him I love him?" the blonde asked cheekily, wrapping an arm around the German and kissing his cheek. Zigfried chuckled. "Zhat's very kind of you liebe, but you could've just given me zhe forget-me-nots and roses..." he said, looking up at the taller male. "Now where's the fun in that?" Critias asked, grinning as he picked up the aqua-eyed male. "CRITIAS!" Zigfried yelled, laughing. He knew he couldn't stop the blonde from giving him flowers, and if he was honest, he didn't want to.

**Done! A bit short, but that's ok :3.**

**Please R&R!**

**Until next time, Icy is out!**


	10. Scales

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to 50 Nobleshipping One-Shots! SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! With the virus and everything I've been having to work more because a bunch of people at my workplace quit or were fired (fast food everyone!), so me and the others have to pick up the slack. That, and I've been working on an AU for Hazbin Hotel, so yeah. Also, Mating Season will be put on a bit more of a hiatus until these one-shots are done. Hope y'all don't mind :3.**

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and all of it's characters belong to Takahashi Kazuki-sama. I only own the prompts and the one-shots.**

**Prompt #10: Scales. Rating: K+**

Zigfried gently ran his hand over them, looking over them in the dim lighting of the room. They looked like sapphires almost, shiny and glimmering slightly. He had caught glimpses of them before, but only when Critias wore shirts with short sleeves and shorts, which wasn't often. Zigfried couldn't help but stare at them, as laying in bed together was one of the only times he could fully see each and every one of them.

Scales. Dozens of beautiful, deep blue scales covered parts of the knight's body. They covered his chest, back, his lower legs, and his lower arms to the backs of his hands. Zigfried figured it was because of Critias' status as a dragon knight and a Duel Monster. He first noticed them about a month after they started dating, instantly becoming fascinated with them. He had asked about them of course, but Critias rarely answered such questions.

The German gently ran his hands over them again, admiring how smooth they were. One would think that they would be rough and sharp, but they weren't. Instead, they were smooth and more rounded, blending seamlessly into the blonde's skin. "Zigfried, are you done admiring my scales?" asked Critias, opening his eyes. Zigfried looked up and chuckled, kissing Critias' cheek. "Forgive me liebe... I've just never seen anyzhing like zhem..."

The blonde chuckled and pulled Zigfried closer, wrapping the blanket around them more. "Well, you get to see them almost every day now... you're lucky, as I don't really let anyone touch them..." Zigfried smiled. "It's because I'm your boyfriend~..." he said, chuckling when Critias kisses his cheek. "Yes, it is... Now, get some sleep, it's late..." the lapis-eyed male said, watching as Zigfried slowly fell asleep, soon following suit.

**There! Short, but I think it's just the right size for a drabble. Hope you guys enjoyed! Remember, Mating Season will be on a hiatus for a bit longer.**

**Please R&R!**

**Until next time, Icy is out!**


End file.
